legowizzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Legowizzard Wiki
Before Legowizzard On 22 November 2010 Legowizzard made an idea of making a youtube channel after seeing good videos on youtube and as the 12 year old hopped into the laptop and started making an account, but for a month he was trying to find what his first video might be but on the 21 December 2010 he finally found an idea he made a video on binweevils about spy weevils as he started making it already by collecting music and other parts December 2010 - May 2011 23 December 2010 as 9pm Starts to towards us the legowizzard finally uploaded his first offical video 'Spy Weevils' about POSH being on the crime scene as a girl tells everyone to sit down on christmas in a very horrible way and so his videos continue to move forward as he done many videos over the past on 20 February 2011 his masterpiece of a tram he calls it he made a video of a tram falling upon many parts of the bin in the horror detail and as the best binweevils youtube channel of march 2011 was awarded to him he made a music video for his level 30 on binweevils it's called 'Any Dream Will Do' it was the best music video for binny1010 and the other weevils on 17 April 2011 the first ever full length movie called 'The Plum Blob' was beginning to be a success and by Emilythebawler's persmission for me to do a video about the 2 evil plum blobs to attack the bin it was not done till June 2011 but it was time for the nest inspector to come visit POSH's nest it was 1 of the top legowizzard videos ever and emotionly on 14 May 2011 POSH had suddenly disappeared and as the legowizzard videos in lefted alone with no videos to upload everyone was beginning to worry but 14 Days later POSH came back with a new smile on his face with brand new ideas coming on. June 2011 - November 2011 POSH started to make a competition called the weevil factor and its any talent you can do and the winner will become famous and Alice-Cullen1 had won the first series followed by in september gosteypink won the second series as continuing on August 5, 2011 the first olympics came to the bin at Flum's Fountain as the main gate of the bin all the firework effects was all by the legowizzard on 15 September 2011 i started to make a video about Scribbles showing his nest in public for the very first time in bin history days 1 Week later an Earthquake hitted Tink's Tree and POSH remains slience as the tidal wave hitted most of the bin leading a flood so POSH founded a video caught on camera on the earthquake, 8 October 2011 it was a big night for the legowizzard it was the premiere of the legowizzard's 2nd Full length movie called Bin & POSH it is a true story about the legowizzard and POSH's life in the bin with binny1010 as a friend of course 1 month later it was POSH's 1st Birthday it was on 18 November 2010 (2011) and everyone gathered for a big party at riggs and moved on to flums and so on. December 2011 - Present The Weevil Factor series 3 started and the winner was happyfeet5555 and so the 2012 new year countdown but coming soon on 20 February 2012 to celebrate the 1st Anniversary of the tram crash we will make a finale video. The weevil factor series 4 is coming on 11 march 2012 and the winner was infacted MONTELVP and the 3rd Full length movie is release on the 24 March 2012 which was called Trapped Pyscho and nearly everyone on binweevils seen it and on the 18 April 2012 the 5th movie name was unveiled it will be called "Forest Stories" This Halloween Season coming and On 25 April 2012 the motto of legowizzard productions has been revealed "I Believe" List of Legowizzard's Full Length Movies Category:Browse